Los Errores y El Amor
by JMariSd
Summary: La historia se basa en los errores tanto de Jane como de Maura y el camino que deben recorrer ambas, para darse cuenta que a veces correr en círculos y huir de lo que más queremos es solo una perdida de tiempo. N/A Los personajes no son mios, solo lo hago por diversión, simple rienda suelta a la imaginación
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes

Desde el principio de ese año sabía que sería diferente, que pasarían cosas nuevas y obtendría alguna que otra nueva experiencia, no me imaginaba que sería así, no sabía que mi vida daría un súper giro y saben… Lo curioso es que lo deseaba, más si hubiese podido evitar una que otra mala acción, sin dudarlo ni un minuto lo habría hecho.

Cuando te sumerges en tus pensamientos y vas haciendo una recopilación de datos de todo lo que ha ocurrido durante ese período, llego a un punto en el que serenidad es lo que desearía sentir, pero es todo lo contrario.

Jane Rizzoli ven a cenar!- Se escuchaba el grito de Angela Rizzoli, desde el descanso de la escalera.

¡Ya voy ma'!

Como pude baje las escaleras, esa noche se comía Cannolis, una receta italiana sumamente deliciosa, mientras avanzaba a la mesa ví a mis dos hermanos menores. Frankie y Tommy, como siempre jugando con su comida.

¡Ey chicos paren! –Grité con furia - ¡Si no los quieren yo sí!

¡Jane es que Tommy comenzó!, - batiendo el plato sobre la mesa.

Ya no son unos niños chicos… - dije con exasperación –Además Frankie sí algún día quieres entrar en el departamento de policía no puedes estar siempre excusándote.

Cierto – Respondió un poco cabizbajo.

Bueno chicos, ya es tiempo de comer y menos discusiones, la policía y todas esas cosas podrían esperar otro momento. –Comento Angela con su tono de autoridad.

La cena transcurrió lo bastante tranquila, luego solo subí de nuevo a mi habitación a rememorar esos momentos con ella, esas palabras que nos dijimos aquel, ese primer día cuando cruzo la puerta del laboratorio de informática con su bata de laboratorio ceñida al cuerpo y esa mirada de asombro y dulzura que simplemente cautivaba a quién le mirará, singular esta comparación, pero casi como Medusa Paralizaba a quien se atravesara en su camino, me pareció hasta tierna. Esa sería mi firma de condena.

*** Flashback***

Bien chicos, hoy hablaremos un poco acerca de mantenimiento de… -La profesora se vío interrumpida por la alumna de intercambio, quien al parecer se había confundido de aula

Bu… Buenos días… - Dijo casi en susurro- Pensé que sería la clase de anatomía… -sonrojada, por su obvia confusión- Es esta la sección 6918?

Sí en efecto, pasa –dijo extendiendo la mano, para hacer un ademán de entrada a la señorita. – Siéntate al lado de Rizzoli, espero que ella no te moleste tanto

Oh… Esta bien. –Cruzo el salón entero con una calma casi perturbante , pero extrañamente agradable.

¡hola! –Me limite a sonreírle de una forma cortés.

Hola. Mucho Gusto Maura Isles – Extendiendo su mano

Jane – Le respondí con orgullo – Jane Rizzoli

La profesora me lanzo una mirada eficaz – Rizzoli, compórtate.

Lo haré Teacher lo haré.

Jejeje tienes Fama por lo que se ve – Respondió hundiéndose en sus libros.

No lo sabía, pero desde ese día mi vida cambiaría y mi dureza se derrumbaría.

*** Fin Flashback ***

Tiempo Después….

Mi noche transcurrió muy lenta, lo suficiente como para querer arrancarme la cabeza, hoy sería mi primer día como detective de homicidios, ya tenía un buen tiempo sin saber de ella, solo lo que se comentaba por los nexos de mi madre y su inminente preocupación por esa amistad que se corto abruptamente.

El detective Korsak mi mentor, mi amigo, como un padre, hoy tenía mi primer caso de homicios y estaba entre feliz y claro, con una sed enorme de encontrar al animal que había hecho ese crimen, llegamos no más tardar las 5 menos diez, el forense debía haber llegado mucho antes, pero mi paciencia no estaba dando mucho basto ese día.

Con un diablo! – espeté a korsak -¿¡Quién Diablos se cree esa Dra.!? La evidencia se perderá – ya no podría conmigo misma, estaba caminando en círculos

Korsak como siempre tratando de mantener las cosas en orden , se limitaba a procesar evidencia física del lugar- Calma Jane, no es azúcar con agua lo que está allí, debes aprender a manejarte. –Esto último dicho con una sonrisa –Allí viene la nueva forense.

Al fin!- Dije con un leve resopló- No pensaba que iba a darse de tanto ro….- Para mi sorpresa al voltear me encuentro con mi talón de Aquiles y como si fuera ese primer día en el instituto de secundaria, me quede sin habla pero ella tan tranquila y serena, se limito a pasar de mí.

No me hago de rogar Detective, no estaba en el área y llegue lo más rápido que las vías me lo permitieron – Parecía como si el tiempo para ella no hubiera pasado, y ouch… Como duele aún su frialdad, pero aún faltaba algo de esa dosis peculiar de Maura Isles para mi…

Por cierto mucho gusto Detective…

Detective Rizzoli –Le espeté con ánimo de herir -¿y usted es?...

Maura… Doctora Maura Isles, la nueva Jefa del departamento de Medicina forense de la P. B. –Extendiendo su mano- Mucho Gusto.

El gusto es mío, Korsak no me comento eso… -Juro por todos los cielos, que quería asesinarlo.

Oh lo siento Jane, la Dra. Isles fue nombrada la semana pasada, pensé que Cavanaugh lo había anunciado

…. Por lo visto no. –Dije rodeando mis ojos para volver con la Dra. Quien estaba estudiando la escena del crimen.

Posee varios golpes, signos de violación, no me gusta suponer, pero la muerte fue causada por un corte irregular directo en la carótida. –dijo para luego volver su vista color avellana hacía mi. – Quiero llevarla al laboratorio lo antes posible para hacerle los estudios

O sea, todavía no tendré un móvil para el cual comenzar a investigar?

Me temo que no detective. La violación no es algo que siempre indique un crimen pasional, existen otros factores que usted debería manejar mejor que yo

Cierto –Maldición! Me dio en la llaga- Ok bueno Korsak que lleven el cuerpo a donde indique la doctora y nosotros vamos a hablar con el jefe de vigilancia.

Genial mi primer día y ella está aquí… Trabajar con Maura isles… Después de tanto tiempo evitándonos mutuamente, ya era algo tarde cuando escucho mi celular sonar.

Rizzoli.

Hola detective, le llamo para informarle que tengo la descripción del arma homicida

Ah… En un rato estaré por allá, gracias Dra.

De nada ese es mi trabajo.

En pocos minutos estuve en la morgue de la estación ella estaba allí con su bata de laboratorio y no pude evitar rememorar el día que la conocí y ella lo noto en mi rostro.

Detective disculpe, pero su expresión indica distracción podría volver para explicarle lo que necesita para su investigación –Dijo con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo con un dejo de frialdad

Sí lo siento… -Me limito a responderle a escucharle sus observaciones, cuando de pronto me pierdo en ese pensamiento, en esa última conversación que tuve con ella y la última vez que tuve a mi amiga a mi lado.

*** Flash Back ***

Estábamos en ese lugar de la casa preferido por ambas hablando de cómo sería trabajar juntas algún día y que no perderíamos el contacto la una con la otra, cuando de pronto ella me abraza y siento a mi corazón latir como un caballo, algo que no me sucedió anteriormente, ella lo noto y solo se acurruco de modo que pudiera sentirse comoda en mis brazos y lo disfrutaba, no lo niego, pero era nuevo… Era diferente y yo… Estaba con Dean. Quería a Dean, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Jane – me miraba buscando una respuesta una palabra o algo de mí que yo no entendía muy bien, pero mis mejillas se encendieron – Tienes síntomas de arritmia …

Mau… No empieces –dije tragando grueso – Eso debe ser algo que comí es todo no te preocupes – me dispuse a abrazarla –veamos la película, además será la última que veremos este año. Al menos juntas

Cierto –dijo con su mirada distraída y triste – tu y dean podrán estar más tiempo juntos

Eso es lo de menos maur tu sabes cual es mi meta y que es lo que quiero lograr con ello – le tomando su barbilla

Lo harás Jane, eres fuerte y valiente.

Gracias, aunque a veces no lo siento así.

No supe en qué momento nos perdimos en las miradas, en qué momento mi corazón siguió latiendo a ese ritmo tan alocado bajaba y subía y mi mundo se descomponía, se volvía un ocho… Solo nos hundimos la una en la otra, mis labios se posaron sobre los de ella y nos fuimos… por unos minutos al menos nos fuimos….

Luego de un rato, podía sentir su mirada pesada de asombro y emoción en su rostro – No pude acabar la frase sus labios estaban en los míos…

Sh… No digas nada Por favor..

Nos besamos, nos fuimos, hasta que no pude más… Sabía que Dean era nada si lo comparaba con ella, que sus besos me estaban volviendo loca, su mano en mi cadera, su mordida en mis hombros, se nos fue de las manos… Y termino mal… Termino en mi habitación y con mi bocota diciendo mil estupideces que no tenían una razón de ser.

- Esto no debía pasar yo amo a Dean, esto es irracional… - Blabla dije mil cosas, de las que me arrepiento, la culpe a ella, me culpe a mí y al final de todo eso… Solamente me hundí cuando me dijo sus sabías, pero hirientes palabras

- Tranquila te comprendo, de igual modo no nos veremos más Rizzoli y esto se quedará aquí entre nosotras dos – con una dulce sonrisa, pero nostálgica – recuerda siempre obtener lo que quieres.

Desde ese día no pude llamarla o verla o mejor dicho no quise hacerlo, solo me limite a saber de ella por terceros, por mi madre o mis hermanos, pero extrañaba a mi mejor amiga….

** Fin de Flashback***

Listo detective, creo que eso era todo –Sin retirar su mirada del informe.

¿Podría llamarme Jane o Rizzoli? – Me atreví a preguntar con miedo de un fuerte rechazo, Maura siempre había sido muy profesional y eso no lo cambiaría ni Dios

Srta. Rizzoli, su cargo es Detective por lo cual a ello me limito.

Por favor, sé que no actué muy bien estos años…

Estamos en el trabajo. Si gusta de una plática extracurricular, debería ser en otro momento o lugar detective

Ok, esta bien. Tienes razón lo siento – Dije esto último para irme de la Morgue

Maura mistakes

Verla fue como una puntada en mi pecho, después de tanto tiempo, después de haberla evitado tanto, después de haberla llorado demasiado…. Todo estaba siendo como una regresión para mí, lo volvería a hacer si yo cedía, me deje llevar por sus gesticulaciones y las interpreté mal, cosa que no me volvería a pasar. Ahora debo mantener un carácter profesional, ya no somos adolescentes y sigue tan intacta esa sensación de amor por ella…. ¡Jane Rizzoli! Mi dogma.

Recordar sus besos para mi fueron una locura, ya llevaba un tiempo en la Estación accedí después de unos meses a llamarla solo Rizzoli, trabajamos en un caso duro, parecía ser un aprendiz de Hoyt, pero lo más probable es que solo se tratase de un imitador, por lo irregular de sus cortes y su poca decisión en el carácter de las victimas que escogía. De todos modos, estar al Lado de Jane Rizzoli, para mi nunca fue sencillo.

Maura, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Me señalaba Korsak lo que se veía como sangre diferente a la de la victima

Una mancha marrón rojiza, Detective –dije en un tono amable

¿Podría ser sangre del agresor no es así? –se apresuro jane en sus conclusiones

Podría, pero no lo sabré hasta que no lo procese en el laboratorio –dije tratando de ser cortés

Ok… Ok…. Ok…. – levantando las manos y saliendo de la escena

Había transcurrido un par de meses desde que llegue a esta estación, donde sabía que encontraría a Jane y básicamente creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó a aceptar este cargo, pero ahora éramos mujeres maduras yo salía con chicos a veces con chicas, ella aún seguía en una extraña relación con Dean, de la cual realmente espero no saber mucho, pero las cosas habían mermado entrenos y encontramos un punto de balance donde no hablábamos del pasado, hasta ese día, que se le ocurrió a Anabella pasar por el trabajo. Era una chica encantadora, alta morena con porte Italiano similar al de Jane, quizás por eso había sido mi relación más duradera hasta el sol de hoy.

Ciao mía piccolina! – entro radiante por la puerta de la morgue

Qué te trae por mi trabajo anna? –dije propinándole un pequeño beso en sus labios

Solo quería invitarte a cenar al salir de aquí – Dijo en un tono de disculpa y casi suplicante

Pero sabes que no siempre es bueno que vengas aquí, puedo estar diseccionando un cadáver –dije con una plena sonrisa cuando ella me dio un leve beso al tiempo que Jane estaba cruzando la puerta y abrió sus ojos como omoplatos.

Mm… MMM! RR! – Se rasco su garganta fuerte y claro y su mirada examinaba a Anabella de arriba abajo, cuando por fn me pude librar de los labios de mi chica, me dispuse a saludar a Jane

Hola Rizzoli – dije con una sonrisa para luego despedir a Ana- Te veo en la noche

Esta bien, principessa, disculpe las molestias detective

No se preocupe… Srta.?... –Mirando en una forma nada grata

Satraciela – Extendiendo su mano- Straciela de Isles. –Con una cierta picardía en su sonrisa

Ahhh ohh, que bien yo soy Jane, La Detective Jane Rizzoli –No sé si fueron ideas mías o Jane estaba marcando su territorio oh bueno lo que anteriormente pudo haber sido así

Bueno Ana te veo luego ¿Si? Ya debo trabajar –quería salirme de esa incomoda situación lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Vale, nos vemos … Detective Rizzoli- Saliendo de la oficina

No vemos – sin mucho ánimo, para virarse sobre mí y clavarme sus ojos marrones obscuros buscando una explicación a lo que había pasado anteriormente –Anabella Straciela de Isles ¿….? ¿Cuándo te casaste?

Rizzoli, soy bisexual, Anabella ha sido mi relación más estable, si ella se siente bien usando mi apellido no le quitare ese derecho, ¿trajiste las evidencias para procesarlas?

Pe… ´pero… No sabía que lo fueras!

Mmm… Tu reacción podría causarte problemas estomacales, esa exasperación altera tus hormonas

Mi hormonas un comino! No me dijiste que eras bisexual, ni nada y ¿con cuantas mujeres sales? Ayer te vi con un chico!

Jane Rizzoli, no debo responderte a tus preguntas de interrogatorio y lo sabes muy bien, esa época quedo atrás –le dije sin pensar

Se quedo paralizada, pensé que allí había acabo la pelea, pero no. Aún faltaba más…. – Hasta que al fin lo tocas….! Sé que ya no es lo de antes, pero Maura…

Nada Jane.. –Respire profundo para contenerme – Sabes muy bien que eso es algo que se quedo atrás, ahora debo trabajar

¡No, si no lo hablamos nunca podré terminar de trabajar en paz contigo!... Solo quiero que seamos amigas, no como antes… Pero amigas… -Esto último, me dejo sin habla Jane en serio estaba tragándose su propio orgullo?

….Yo, no sé…. –Me sentía confundida, en realidad tenía miedo de volver a acercarme a ella lo suficiente como para herirme de nuevo.

Vamos… Dame una oportunidad. – Con una sonrisa nostálgica- te invito a una noche de cine.. El viernes, tu escoges la película… ¿quieres? A mamá le encantaría volverte a ver por la casa.

Jane… No lo sé.

Anda Maura solo una oportunidad y si no se puede o no quieres seré yo quien lo entienda.

Es que tenía una salida ese día con Ana… -Dije intentando inútilmente mentirle a ella que me conocía tan bien.

Sé que no la tienes, porque estas titubeando al hablar, vamos perdóname lo malo que cause. No sé cómo hacer esto ¡Vamos!

Está bien iré.

Gracias.! Le diré a mamá que te preparé Cannolis – me dio un efusivo abrazo, que por un segundo se sintió como los viejos abrazos que me llego a dar cuando estaba alegre por un juego ganado o por un premio de ciencias que yo hubiese ganado, pero luego esa sensación de nuevo nos hizo separarnos – Disculpa… Yo me voy, te veo el viernes! Ok? Espero mi evidencia lista también

Seguro Rizzoli – le di una sonrisa de despedida viéndola partir de la oficina un poco contrariada como yo me quede en mi sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

Noche de Reencuentros y viejos Recuerdos

Viernes 07:00 pm

Suena el timbre en casa de los Rizzoli, Jane se levanto como una bala de su sofá tan cómodo y confortable, cosa que realmente extraño a su madre Angela. A quien Jane había mareado los últimos días diciendo que tendría una sorpresa para el viernes en la noche. Por lo que Su madre preparo Cannolis. Una Receta que en su tiempo encantaba tanto a Maura como a la misma Jane.

Hola Maura! –Saludo efusiva, pero respetuosamente -… Gracias por venir.

Por nada Jane – Respondió de un modo Amable -¿Puedo pasar?... Traje un Reina Victoria de la cosecha del 88 – Extendiéndome una botella de un vino refinado

¿Aún sigues tomando esas cosas?... Yo aquí solo te tengo unas buenas cervezas, servidas en copas refinadas. – Dije en tono de burla mientras caminábamos por la sala -¡Ma', aquí llego tu sorpresa! – Entrando a la cocina con el vino en mano

Hola Sra. Rizzoli - *Sonríe con la misma dulzura de siempre*

Oh! Maura! Que grata sorpresa. Hace cuánto que esperaba volver a verte aquí – Angela se fue en un abrazo maternal y dulce ante Maura. – Hasta que al fin! - mirando a las dos muchachas

¡Ahh Ma! Mejor no comiences hoy será una noche de cine como las de antes,. Vamos a cenar yo colocare la mesa. – dije en cierto modo feliz, no podía negarlo, así me sentía…

¿Podría ayudar en algo Sra. Rizzoli? – Pregunto Maura como siempre con su habitual ánimo y tono dulce.

Tranquila, ve a la sala Janie y los chicos ayudaran, por cierto los iré a llamar –dicho esto mi madre salió y en la habitación invadió un silencio abrumador, pero aunque así fuera me sentía cómoda, Maura solo se limitaba a estudiar la casa como lo había hecho la primera vez que entro en ella…

Nada ha cambiado, bueno sí. Ahora es menos locura a como cuando nos conociste… ¿o no?... –Dije echando una sonrisa

Se, que deberían estar más locos y eso lo mejor de ustedes como Familia Jane.

Cierto, ¿La Sra. Constance cómo esta?.

En Europa, como siempre – Respondió con un dejó de nostalgia en su mirar, para luego difuminarlo con su amabilidad habitual- ¿¡Muy bien que veremos!?

Dame opciones! ¿Acción, misterio, romance no… Esas no, musicales?

Romance! –con una mirada suplicante

Ouch! Lo sabía. ¡mamá Maura quiere ver una peli de romanceeee! –dije gritando auxilio a mi madre

Veremos lo que diga la invitada. –Entro Tommy

Ahh ¡! Tu calla no seas metiche! –propinándole un codazo

¡Clementine Rizzoli! –Irrumpió Angela en la habitación. –Sabes cómo son nuestras reglas con los invitados, disculpa Maura ella solo crece y envejece, pero no madura –excusándose

No se preocupe Sra. Rizzoli, Tommy tu tampoco cambias –saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

Ahh que tiernos! … Bueno a cenar. –Admito nunca me gusto ver a Tommy muy cerca de Maura y ahora menos, que ni siquiera sabía que sexualidad tenía esa mujer…

La cena transcurrió en orden con risas bromas y rememoraciones de Jane y Maura en la secundaria y sus respectivos premios muy opuestos, pero igual de excelentes en sus campos, conforme el paso del tiempo vieron la película en familia los chicos y Angela fueron a limpiar los platos y luego descansar, por extraño que parezca las chicas se tomaron unos minutos para hablar de sus vidas, como alguna vez lo habrían hecho.

- Entonces ¿Estas enamorada de "Anabella"? - Exclamo Jane con un dejo de sarcasmo, el cual Maura conocía a la perfección

- No, Amor es algo muy profundo. Solo ha sido mi relación más estable, me complementa en ciertos aspectos, cosa que no se logra muy a menudo conmigo. –Sorbiendo un poco de su vino

- Mmm… Ya veo –Tomando un poco de la cerveza – Ella tiene suerte –regalándole una sonrisa

- Paciencia, me tiene paciencia. No es muy afortunado estar en una relación con una forense –dijo a modo de broma

- Jajaja bueno yo investigo como los matan y lidio con los malos, así que quien salga conmigo tampoco es muy afortunado

- Dean es igual que tu por eso se complementan bien – dijo indiferente, ante el hecho de que había terminado con él la noche anterior - ¿cuándo piensas aceptar su petición de matrimonio?

- Nunca, creo. –Dije con mala cara por su comentario –terminamos, nuestras carreras no nos dejan tiempo para sentimientos.

- Ohh… Lo siento Jane, yo no…

-Tranquila Maur, tu sabes que soy un "Espíritu libre" – con un tono sarcástico – Lo mejor es lo que sucede jep

- Eso es solo una excusa ante el dolor – en ese instante sonó su teléfono -"Oh, no Ana… Estoy en casa de Jane te veo mañana ¿te parece? … Sí, si falta. También te aprecio, vale, ok, ok, chao" – Disculpa Jane era Anabella, quería que saliéramos a bailar, pero no me siento bien. De hecho creo que es mejor ir yendo a mi casa.

-¡Ey no!, Aquí aún nos queda media botella de Vino y mis cervezas además mañana es día libre.

- ¿Quién me llevara a mi casa? Ebria no puedo manejar. –respondió muy seria en su posición.

-Quédate, como en los viejos tiempos..

- Detective Rizzoli…. – titubeante. - ¿dónde dormiré?

-En mi habitación yo dormiré en el suelo, relájate maura ya somos adultas, lo que sucedió antes no pasara a estas alturas – dije en medio de mi pequeña pero notoria ebriedad – Dejando claro, que te gustan Italianas y con apellido de calles.

-Ey jane…! Creo que mejor me voy estas un poco ida y yo mareada, además no es culpa de Anabella tener ese apellido –Dijo en un tono cortante. –Vamos, te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación- extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Como pudimos recuerdo que llegamos a mi cuarto, casi despertamos a mi madre al tropezar con el jarrón que casualmente le había dado Maura por un día de las madres. Al llegar a la habitación como en los viejos tiempos cuando nos íbamos de fiesta termine yo llevando a Maura y recostándola en mi cama, como si fuera un flash, mi ebriedad fue bajando de a poco, solo me limite a mirarla…. El vino con el sueño la venció, yo me recosté en el puff que estaba junto a la cama y viendo como murmuraba algo en sueños, caí yo detrás de ella con su imagen fija en mi mente.

Buenos días… Maura's

Un día cálido para la época y una habitación con un aroma a lavanda muy envolvente, con un toque de desorden, la Dra. Isles de a poco se va incorporando, cuando se topa con un cuerpo extraño a su lado derecho…

Qué dia…! – al percatarse de quién se trataba solo callo sus labios abruptamente y se limito a observar a la persona, quien se iba incorporando debido a la luz resplandeciente que cruzaba la ventana.

Oh… Disculpa, debí … Ahhhh! ¡Que luz! … Quedado en el sofá. – enjugando sus ojos, debido al ardor. -¿Dormiste bien?

Si Jane gracias, pero ahora si debo irme a cambiar –Levantándome tímida, pero rápidamente mientras me percataba de una foto en la cartelera del cuarto de Jane - ¿Aún la tienes? –dije con un poco de asombro…

.¿qué cosa?... – volteando en mi dirección, al ver que yo señalaba una foto en la cual ella me tenía en su espalda y celebrábamos una victoria por un maratón escolar, donde hicimos el 1 y 2. – Sí, ¿qué esperabas? … Tu eras mi mejor amiga, esos fueron buenos tiempos – con una ligera tristeza en su voz.. –Sería bueno poder regresar a ellos y no estropearlo todo, como lo hice.

Hicimos – le corregí. – Pero el pasado, se puede enmendar, así que porque no… empezamos de nuevo Detective. ¿Quisiera ser mi amiga? –dije para luego hacerle una mueca de sonrisa.

Solo se limitaba a mirarme y sonreír como una pequeña niña. -¡Claro que siii Maura! – se levanto corriendo y me abrazo. – Pero si vamos a volver a comenzar, no puedes andar por ahí saltando aceras, mira que eso no deja nada bueno!

Desde siempre Jane había sido muy conservadora y había mantenido siempre sus principios de estar con una sola persona, sea como sea, debía ser fiel a mis novios, en aquel entonces, ahora… sería mi novia.

Jane ya te lo dije Anabella ha sido la más estable y creo que última, por el rumbo que va mi vida – dije con una ligera esperanza de enamorarme de mi chica, y al mismo tiempo alegría por recuperar a una vieja amiga, aunque la herida sea fuerte aún

Nunca digas nunca.. –Sonriendo. –Vamos a desayunar. Mamá preparo hot cakes

¿Cómo sabes?... –Pregunte incrédula

Es sábado y estás tú, mamá se lucirá para ti -guiñando el ojo

Jejeje definitivamente no cambias.

Al bajar estaban todos los Rizzoli expectantes a lo que fuera a pasar entre Jane y mi persona y lo confirme cuando pude tener a solas una conversación con Frankie, en la cocina.

Jane te necesita Maura lo sabes y bueno no quiero hacer conjeturas, pero tú a ella también. –dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Ohm… Yo Bueno ella siempre a sido un fuerte, como todos ustedes, pero debíamos tomar distancias, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes –cabizbaja no podía mirarlo por pena de mis acciones en aquella ocasión

No tengas pena Maura, Jane solo hizo una de los Rizzoli, ella te extraño muchísimo, pero el orgullo domino y todos esos principios que a la final no son más que tonterías, yo estaría encantado con que tu fueras mi cuñada y mamá también. –ambos reímos del comentario justo cuando entro jane con una cara de pocos amigos y ropa en mano.

Mmm Enamorados, la Srta. Futura de "Straciela" necesita cambiarse, y aquí le traje algo. Espero esto sirva – entregándome unos jeans y una camisa de seda azul marino.

Gracias Jane, pero creo que debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme y descansar…

Clarooo déjala ir -interrumpió Frankie –Ya la tienes en tu vida, deja que vaya por lo menos a darse una ducha Romeo

Jane solo le propino un golpecillo en el hombro y su comentario me hizo sonrojar, para luego disimular entre carcajadas – Es bueno estar de vuelta en todo esto

Sí, pero no te creas ellos parecen los mismos niños que me acompañabas a buscar – por unos segundos la habitación se quedo en silencio y Jane dijo algo que no espere escuchar jamás.

Gracias por volver Maura… - prosiguió abrazarme, mi corazón estaba desbocado y no sabía cómo desviar la atención de sus palabras – se que no fui la mejor, que no estuve para cuidarte cuando lo necesitaste ni que pude afrontar las cosas en su momento –tomando mis manos –pero quiero que sepas que Anabella en serio es afortunada. – solo sonrío y me acompaño a la puerta – te veo el lunes en el trabajo y me cuentas qué tal te fue con Anabella hoy en la noche ¿sí?

Mejor nos vemos mañana y vamos de compras, esta ropa necesita un cambio -guiñe el ojo y en medio de mi espasmo de asombro solo sentí felicidad… De volver a la vida de Jane Rizzoli.


	3. Chapter 3

Un Sábado por la noche….

Maura cerraba la puerta de su casa algo cansada por la noche de copas con la familia Rizzoli pensando solo una cosa… "¿Cómo lidiar con esto de nuevo?" – Al recargarse en la puerta miro hacía el suelo notando un pequeño sobre que pintaba un beso de unos labios finos, pero bien definidos en un rojo carmesí. "Te busco a las 9 bella. Annie" – Otro detalle más, no quería salir. Había olvidado esta salida diantres…

Maura vagaba por toda la casa buscando que colocarse para su ida de compras con Jane quien la pasaría buscando en un par de minutos, cuando sonó su celular. –Hola cariño si ya voy saliendo, no, no tranquila yo iré hasta el auto.

Hola amor –Prosiguió Anabella después de un cálido beso en sus labios -¿cómo la pasaste ayer con tu amiga Rizzoli?

Jane Annie. Jane. Y me fue bien mi amor, ¿a dónde iremos? –dije tratando de cambiar abruptamente el tema, en realidad lo último que quería en ese instante era recordar esa noche anterior.

Esta bien amor, luego me dirás. Por lo pronto esta noche será solo de las dos. –Dijo con una linda sonrisa, extrañamente similar a la de Jane

La noche transcurrió en un modo muy tranquilo una cena tradicional, luego bailar un poco, terminamos en mi casa, mientras ella estaba recargada en mi sillón me abrazaba de un modo muy dulce y a decir verdad me sentía bien en sus brazos, por espasmos de segundos me hacía olvidar a Jane cuando de pronto retornaba su aroma a mi memoria, increíblemente torturante, durante esa posición Annie se durmió me limite a salirme de su lado, para darle mayor comodidad cuando mi celular de pronto sonó.

¿Jane? … Oh.

Aló?. Sí, dame un par de segundos Jane gira a tu derecha y encontrarás la casa, ok te veo en un minuto – Tomó un abrigo para cubrir su vestido que dejaba a la vista su figura esbelta.

Hola! –dijo mientras se acercaba Jane para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla - ¿qué pasó Jane? – cambiando el semblante al ver la actitud inquieta de Rizzoli

Disculpa por molestarte, debes estar con Straciela.. Haciendo bueno no sé qué cosas, pero disculpa, es sólo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y Korsak está ocupado, lo siento Maura de verdad –Caminando de un lado a otro.

Ey! Tranquila cuéntame ¿qué sucedió? – respondí un tanto preocupada -¿Quieres entrar?

No, no.. De verdad no quiero molestar, es sólo Dean está aquí, quiere volver conmigo y yo… No sé Maura, no sé qué diablos quiero en mi vida! – pateando como un niño malcriado –Lo quiero, pero siento que necesito algo más, además con todo lo del trabajo no puedo darme tiempo para sentimientos… Me, me siento como a los 17… -echándose su cabello salvaje hacía atrás –No sé que quiero Maura. Mejor me voy… Disculpa las molestias de verdad.!

Ja.. Jane! – solo me limite a seguir con la mirada como se iba en su automóvil, no podía hacer nada hasta que ella no se abriera por completo

Un Sábado con Jane y Dean

- Ey! Tommy ¿una partida? .- decía Jane con el balón de basket en manos – ¡piensa rápido!

- Jane por favor, vamos vas a perder lo sabes! –saliendo a la cochera

- Bueno vamos y luego lo definiremos –confiada en sus habilidades

Los chicos salieron al patio para disponerse a jugar su partido entre orgullo de hermanos, cuando una silueta conocida por Jane hace que Tommy logré hacer una canasta de 3 puntos.

Así no es justo Jane!, colócale ánimo. –decía quejándose cuando logro ver la razón de sus 3 puntos – Hola Dean! ¿cómo te trata el FBI?

Bien Tommy, aunque siento que mejor estoy aquí. Hola Jane… -esperando una respuesta por parte de está

Hola… Tommy puedes decirle a ma' que saldré un momento? – mirando a su hermano con una aterradora y fuerte mirada.

Ok.. Le diré, nos vemos Dean. –entrando a la casa.

Saludos a tu mamá. – Despidiéndose del chico, para luego mirar a Jane -¿podemos terminar la conversación que tu, por cierto me colgaste hace un par de días? – Con dejó de broma en su comentario.

Si claro, pero no aquí. No quiero que mamá pegué el grito al cielo, aun no lo sabe.

Ok ¿a dónde vamos?.

Al parque – Dije echando a andar

Al llegar al parque no hubo mucho que decir a pesar de todo Dean conocía lo suficiente a Jane como para saber, que ocurría detrás de este corte de relación tan abrupto y disfrazado de tantos casos de homicidios y atentados a Jane, él sabía la razón de su locura o inestabilidad momentánea, se llamaba Maura y ese, sabía él como buen detective era un dogma que nunca podría quitar de la vida de Jane, por más dispuesto que este estuviera a dar todo lo que tuviera a esa mujer.

Sé que dices que no te entiendo y todo eso, pero podemos encontrar un punto medio, sabes que si los dos queremos podemos hacerlo bien Jane, como un equipo –dijo acercando su mejilla a la cara de Jane.

Dean, sabes que no puedo, siento que estoy retomando cosas que debí haber buscado yo misma hace muchísimo tiempo y no esperar a que todo eso me explotara en la cara. –mirando a unos chicos gays pasear y darse un pequeño beso en los labios –wow…

Dean no pudo dejar pasar ese detalle por alto y aunque por mucho que lo detestara, debía hacer esa pregunta.

Es por haber visto de nuevo a Isles. ¿es eso lo que te tiene en ese punto de confusión en el que estás? –dijo con un semblante serio, pero cariñoso para la mujer que ese hombre había amado desde que la conoció.

No… O sea, ¡Claro que no! Sabes que ella no tiene que ver nada aquí, soy solo yo. – Refute parándome de golpe. - Te quiero Dean, pero siempre he estado así y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir huyendo de mí misma. – Relajando un poco el tono de mi voz, después de todo estábamos en un parque lleno de gente.

Lo entiendo, pero lo que tenemos es algo sólido Jane y sí el trabajo es un riesgo para ambos, pero yo estaría dispuesto a correrlo contigo… - decía un poco esperanzado.

¿Y yo dónde voy a quedar Dean?... ¿Olvido lo que tengo en mi cabeza y mi corazón? – dije más resignada que desanimada.

Sí quieres puedes luchar conmigo… -prosiguió a besarme y sólo por un instante, por un pequeño instante, el rostro de Maura se cruzo por mi mente y basto para cortar ese beso.

Dean me debo ir, creo que es mejor que pensemos cada uno por separado un tiempo cuídate.

Jane del modo que pudo camino sin rumbo, sólo pensando lo que había sido la noche anterior y lo que habría estado haciendo Maura Isles el día de hoy, lo que acababa de pasar con Dean y en cierto modo podría decir, que sus propios demonios internos eran aquellos que tenían respuesta para todo lo que ella estaba buscando, camino hasta entrada la noche, fue por una cerveza donde pudo encontrarse a su hermano un tanto preocupado.

¿Dónde estabas? Mamá no dejó de preguntar por ti. Pareces un desastre Jane.

Soy un desastre Frankie –tomando un sorbo de la cerveza – sabía lo que quería hace años y lo dejé escapar así –haciendo una mueca con sus dedos – de fácil.

Al fin llegaste a tu conclusión sobr por lo que veo. –tomando una cerveza de la nevera.

No, solo sé que ambos tienen algo, pero Maura es mi fuerte Dean es sólo… Lo correcto y el amor de años Frankie ¡Diablos! –golpeando la mesa - Ahora lo mejor de todo. No sé qué diantres voy a hacer. –bebiendo lo que quedaba de la cerveza

Busca lo que quieres así de fácil. – dándole una palmada en el hombro –y tú sabes lo que quieres, además mamá te apoyaría. Pero tú debes quitarte tus propios prejuicios Jane.

Shi…T - Sólo atinó a tomar las llaves del auto y salir corriendo sin saber a dónde o porqué. Pero no haría algo de lo que se enorgullecería al día siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

Domingo Por La Mañana….

¡Buen día mi amor! – Decía Annie mientras atravesaba la cocina en busca de un beso de Maura.

Oh… Buen día. –Dijo respondiendo de un modo cariñoso, pero con notoria preocupación en su rostro. - ¿has dormido bien en ese sillón?

Sí, mi amor, pero me abandonaste. Eso es lo único que no me gusta – respondió entre risas – hoy verás a tu amiga amor.

Sí iremos de compras, creo… -recordando el incidente de la madrugada.

Mmm. Ok, pero ten cuidado ¿sí?. Yo debo ir arreglar unas cosas del trabajo y estos días estaré un poco atareada, de antemano discúlpame si no podemos vernos como siempre –haciendo un leve puchero.

Tranquila, yo siempre estoy ocupada. Nos veremos cuando podamos –regalando una sonrisa tranquila a su pareja

Por eso te amo! – Propinándole un beso a su bella mujer. –Te llamo ahora para saber cómo te fue con tu amiga ¿vale?

Está bien, nos vemos

Annie Salió de casa de Maura, como si casi lo supieran, el celular de Maura comenzó a sonar, era de un número local desconocido, cuando atendió, percibió que era Jane por su voz recia y grave.

Hola Jane, ¿cómo sigues? –Dijo sin querer invadir la privacidad de su amiga.

Oh.. hola Maur. Mejor, te llamaba para saber si nos veríamos hoy.

Sí, si tu lo quieres. Estaré libre de compromisos. ¿Te parece almorzar y luego ver unas tiendas?

Sí, pero que no sean de "Súper Modelos" como las que tu acostumbras –dijo ya con más confianza.

Vale, vamos en mi auto, paso por ti en un par de horas

Claro, quiero hablar contigo de todos modos. –Cambiando las risas por su habitual seriedad.

Oh.. . Bueno, ésta bien hablamos ahora. –Colgando el teléfono.

Por el lado de Jane la noche había sido muy larga, comparándola con la de la Doctora Isles, y al despertar su mañana no sería mucho mejor de lo que fue su noche, con una Angela Rizzoli muy enojada por la desaparición absoluta que tuvo su hija ayer. Mientras Jane a penas caminada por los pasillos Angela estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, su saludos para su hija no fueron muy diferentes de los que Jane ya se había mentalizado a recibir.

¡Hasta que despiertas!. ¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste ayer?... Sé que eres mayor y todo eso, pero me preocupo y ….- lo que proseguía de allí en adelante Jane lo omitió, en realidad su cabeza la estaba matando, pero Angela solo tuvo que dar en el blanco con su final oración, para sacar a Jane de cualquier otra preocupación que no fueran sus sentimientos. – También se que no debo meterme, pero sé que Dean estuvo aquí ayer, y te diré de una vez que ¡ya no eres una adolescente!

¿¡cómo que ya no soy una adolescente!? .-Respondió Sobresaltada

Clementine, Sé que estas confundida y no es la primera vez que te pasa, soy tu madre no sólo quien cocina y asea tu casa – Respondió haciendo un aleteo con las manos – No puedes ir por la vida jugando a dos bandas y pensando en los demás. Eso sí. ¡Yo quiero nietos!. Pero hija, sea lo que sea, sobretodo…. Quiero tu felicidad.

Oh… ehh… ¿qué diablos hablas mamá?- Jane estaba confundida, asombrada, en realidad tenía muchas ideas en su mente y no sabía cómo procesar toda esa información que Angela había puesto sobre la mesa en ese momento.

¡Vamos hija! ¿por qué Maura se distanció tanto y por todos estos años?, ¿justo ahora que vuelven a retomar las cosas. Dean viene como loco?. Jane te conozco. Observo tu vida, eres mi hija –Volteando para tomar las manos de su hija – Y sobre cualquier cosa, te querré, sea como sea. Pero tú debes elegir. No puedes ir lastimando a esas personas y menos si Maura tiene su Pareja – Dijo sonriente, esperando que su hija despertara del asombro en el que ella misma la había hundido hace unos segundos.

Rayos…. Rayos… ¡Rayos, mataré a Frankie! –Dijo levantándose de la silla.

¡Pero antes llama a Maura! – Grito Angela con una sonrisa.

Era increíble para la Chica Rizzoli ver y entender cómo es que su madre la conociera tanto y supiera aconsejarla indirectamente de esa manera, tomo el valor necesario llamó a Maura y ahora solo le quedaba arreglarse para esa salida de amigas que tendrían hoy, aunque no dejaba de imaginar lo que sería para maura estar con otra mujer, en realidad le daba celos de Annie. Celos porque ella aprovechaba la dulzura de Maura, el genio y por último, pero no menos importante el físico de la joven Dra. Que era realmente envidiable. Pero mientras seguía hundida en sus pensamientos el timbre sonó y obviamente era Maura Isles, como siempre con un atuendo casi salido de una revista de modas Europea.

Oh.. ¿Aún no estás lista? – Dijo con un dejo de decepción

Dame un minuto, espera aquí con mamá y solo un minuto – subiendo a cambiarse.

Maura camino hasta la sala para ver a la Sra. Rizzoli y a su hijo Tommy platicando en el sillón, como siempre habían sido un tanto alocados, pero muy tiernos.

Hola Sra. Rizzoli, ¿cómo estás Tommy? – irrumpiendo en la sala de la sala de la familia

Hoola Maura ¿cómo estás tú hija? –abrazando a la elegante Maura

Muy bien Sra. Angela. –Respondiendo con una sonrisa

Hola Maur. – Saludo Tommy desde el sillón -¿cómo va todo con la loca de mi hermana?

Tommy ¡por favor! – Reprendió Angela- Discúlpalo Maura, ya sabes como es.

No se preocupe, los conozco – en un tono tranquilo.

Gracias, eres como una hija más para mí. ¿lo sabes verdad?. He estado viendo muy inquieta a Jane estos días. ¿puedes hablar con ella?. Es que es más dócil con usted. – Instigo Angela, que conscientemente estaba tratando de hacer de celestina, en la vida de su hija.

Oh.. Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero trataré de hablar con… - No pudo terminar cuando Jane bajo corriendo las escaleras y casi halándola del brazo para sacarla de la casa.

Disculpa que te deje con esta banda de locos sola y sin defensa –haciendo burla de su hermano Tommy

Contigo ya le basta, créeme la admiro jeje.

Ya chicos, dejen a la Dra. Isles. –Reprendió Angela en la sala sonriendo hacía Maura.

Ok, ok… bueno ¿nos vamos Maura? – Pidió casi con puchero Jane.

Sí, claro vamos a comer Sushi –Decía mientras atravesaban la puerta de la casa.

Ohhh noooo Sushi noooo.!

Al llegar al Restaurant de sushi, Jane tenía una cara de trauma que hasta el chef pudo percibir. Por suerte Maura tenía un buen plan para su salida de compras y si no irían a ninguna tienda estilo Europeo, al menos irían a comer un rico y saludable almuerzo… Para ella claro.

Vamos Maura, por favor. Prefiero las tiendas de Súper modelos a esto, de verdad que sí. –Decía como un niño que va al dentista

No, iremos a las tiendas que tu desees, pero comeremos un buen sushi, es el mejor de toda la ciudad Jane. – respondió implacable, mientras tomaban asientos en una mesa un poco intima, privilegio que tenía nuestra Médico forense preferida por ser cliente habitual de ese restaurant.

Aff ok. Comeremos aquí, pero yo me pido los Tempuri… Esos! Nada de pescado sin cocinar. –cruzando los brazos.

Está bien, así será –regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Por muy obvio que sea, para Jane. Aún no entendía como Maura podría ser siempre tan gentil con ella y como pudo haberla perdonado después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas desde su juventud hasta encontrarse ahora, en su madurez como mujeres, pero sintiéndose al menos Jane como la misma chica, que tenía esa necesidad incontrolable de cuidar a su pequeña amiga nerd. Esa imagen en ese restaurant, era casi exacta al último que compartieron como las mejores amigas. Y Jane por su parte, tenía esa intensa lucha en su interior. Pero ahora no era tanto su confusión sexual, sino su propio prejuicio. El almuerzo trascendió con una buena charla, recuerdos risas, alguna que otra lagrima, hasta que un chico apuesto se acerco a la mesa de las señoritas, con una fuerte intensión que haría la explosión final en Jane de marcar su territorio.

Buenas tardes señoritas… -con una notable sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Maura – supongo que usted no se recuerda de mí, soy Jake de New York ¿me recuerda? – dijo el joven esperanzado.

Oh.. – mirando la notoria incomodidad de Jane – Sí, estabas en ese seminario de medicina forense ¿no?..

Sí.! Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, no pensé que sería aquí – esbozó notoriamente feliz.

Mm.. Maura si quieres puedo ir a ver tiendas, mientras que hablas con el chico. – Disponiéndose a levantarse del lugar

No, tranquila. Oye Jake … -No puedo terminar de hablar cuando el chico hizo un comentario, que en realidad hasta para Maura fue imprudente.

Oh disculpe, solo quería saludarte, de verdad no le he dejado de pensar desde ese entonces y no había podido dar con usted. -¡Genial! … Había despertado los celos de Rizzoli y eso no era nada lindo. - ¿está soltera, para aceptar la cita que rechazó allá en New York?

Oh Jake, de verdad yo estoy comprometida y… bueno… Creo que…

Crees ¿qué Maura? –Lanzándole una de esas fuertes miradas, que ya eran por mucho. Bien conocidas por la Dra. Isles

Que no podré y si me disculpas Jake, me debo ir –Sin dejar la cortesía como siempre.

El joven al percatarse del cruce de miradas entre Maura y Jane, solo atina a disculparse, pero sin dejar de ser imprudentemente realista. – Lo siento, no quería incomodar a su pareja. –Refiriéndose a Jane –Y no sabía que le iba ese equipo. Me debo ir.. lo siento de verdad

¿¡qué yo qué!? –Exalto Jane en el momento - ¿qué tu y yo somos…?

Ya, déjalo. Que tu mirada lo asusto mucho de por sí. –Sonriendo - ¿nos vamos a ver las tiendas? –mientras sacaba dinero para cancelar

Jane le detuvo la mano y al sentir esa fricción para ambas, fue como un leve, pero al mismo tiempo potente choque eléctrico en el cual no podían disimular, lamentablemente se conocían lo suficiente, para saber que sentían la una por la otra aunque lo negaran – Yo pago, además "La fuerte" debe cuidar a la "Dama" –Dijo en broma, pero en realidad su relación siempre fue algo así.

Sabes que no comparto estos estereotipos –sonriéndole tiernamente

Vale, pero no quiero que vamos a ver tiendas, mejor vamos a otro lugar -Lo decía hoy o no lo haría nunca. Y a pesar de todo Maura sería la única que la entendería y con la que ella podría ser completamente libre….


	5. Chapter 5

No hables…..

Estuvimos dando vueltas por el centro comercial, hasta que decidí que sí iba a decirle a Maura todo lo que había estado evitando durante el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido, sería en el sitio dónde por primera vez supe que sería mi dogma y que desde ese mismo momento se había vuelto el refugio de ambas…

*** Flashback ***

Auch!... Mi pierna – dije sentándome en el piso –Diablos… Mamá me matará.

Debe cuidar su rotula –dijo una voz desde los arbustos.

¿Y ese es su problema? – dije gruñendo en respuesta de lo poco apropiado que sería molestar a Jane Rizzoli mientras estaba lastimada.

Oh… Lo siento, solo pienso que debería cuidarse eso, es todo – Dejando ver su figura delineada, con un cabello color rubio… Bellísima, simplemente eso. – Y sí, pues tú eres mi problema, apartando el hecho de qué me hiciste esperar por mmm 2horas.. ¿qué tiene este lugar de especial? – Mirando al vacío de Boston

Jeje, ¿qué tiene?... Mucho Maura, disculpa, sé que debí llegar antes, pero como ves –señalando a mi rodilla lastimada –tuve algunos contratiempos al subir en esta bici.

Lo entiendo Jane, déjame buscar agua en mi bolso, hay que limpiar eso o se te infectará. –buscando entre sus cosas –¡listo! Vamos. –con una gran sonrisa

Oh… nooo, tienes cara de Dr. Frankenstein. –echándome hacía atrás

¡Vamos no seas niña llorona, solo colocare agua no es alcohol ni nada! –tomando mi pierna y sujetándola entre sus manos – además lo haré con delicadeza – Guiñando su ojo.

Suspiré por un largo tiempo antes de dejar que me colocará el agua, hasta que lo dije – Está bien Maur. Confío en ti. –Cerré los ojos y en menos de un par de minutos ya estaba limpia y con una pequeña venda que ella siempre traía entre sus cosas, por "Casos Rizzoli" así era como hacía llamar a mis heridas

Listo, ves que no sería gran cosa, ahora cuéntame por qué es tan especial este lugar tan solo – mirándome tan sonriente como siempre.

Porqué aquí puedo ser yo misma, sin necesidad de fingir fortaleza… -Me limite a contestarle eso, y recibí un abrazo cálido y tierno por parte de maura, que aunque fue bonito me extraño -¿Y eso..?

Porque conmigo siempre puedes ser tú misma y exactamente como quieras ser Jane Rizzoli….

*** Fin Flashback ***

De un momento a otro en el auto, Maura supo a donde nos dirigíamos, sólo se limito a decir "¿Es muy importante lo que quieres hablar?"… Cosa a lo que sólo pude sonreírle y asentir, al llegar al lugar estuvimos respirando el aire fresco… Ella sólo miraba con nostalgia aquel paisaje, y veía cuán grande había sido el cambio en la ciudad de Boston en comparación a los paisajes de nuestra niñez, por último tomo una última bocanada de aire y me miro, sería pero tierna…

Habla Jane, soy todo oídos para ti.

Caminé un par de círculos por el lugar, en realidad no sabía cómo empezar, así que decidí por disculparme…

Oye, se que este no es el día de compras que habíamos planeado, pero necesito hablar contigo y sé que contigo es mejor que con cualquier otra persona… - Sólo comencé a frotarme las manos, bendita manía que aún no podía dejar – Y disculpa… Lo de la otra noche, tampoco fue mi intención interrumpir tu cita – dije con un poco de celos, imposibles de ocultar

Tranquila Jane, no pasa nada, solo dime lo que necesites, para que no estés así… - Dijo un poco preocupada.

Bueno… Recuerdas ¿qué siempre podría ser contigo como yo quisiera y como me sintiera bien? – Dije mirando en horizonte no podría soportar esa mirada, decidida y segura de sí misma, en mi rostro una vez más o el corazón me iba a estallar – Sé que cometí muchos errores, entre ellos alejarme de ti…

Eso… - no la deje terminar de hablar.

No, no, no déjame terminar, necesito expresar esto o no lo haré nunca. –Respirando hondo- Desde la primera vez que te vi entrar por el salón, desde aquella vez que te defendí de todos y no eras más esa chica "rarita" porque si no tendrían un puño marca rizzoli en su rostro – dije a medio sonreír…

Sí lo recuerdo bien, siempre me protegiste muy bien, aunque yo habría podido hacerlo – dijo de una manera amable

Lo sé, siempre has sido segura de ti misma y de lo que quieres… No sabes cuánto envidio eso de ti, en el buen sentido. .. – Regresando una mirada rápida – Desde ese día que curaste mi rodilla aunque haya sido solo agua, para mí fue como un "Antes y un después" … Desde aquella vez, fuiste siempre mi dominio, mi tranquilidad, mi fuerza y las ganas de matar si era necesario por ti… -Solté un bufido con desanimo supe que con lo siguiente firmaría o mi gran oportunidad con Maura o simplemente, mi alejamiento definitivo de la doctora – Recuerdo cuándo me besaste….

No, tenemos que hablar de ello Jane – algo de miedo se cruzo en su mirada – ahora somos maduras y eso fue adolescencia…

Déjame hablar maur… -dije con una leve sonrisa- Desde ese día… -me volví a su rostro la tome de las manos y solo pude entregarle la mirada más honesta y sincera que antes haya podido dar. – Maura Isles desde ese día, supe que tú serías mi talón de Aquiles, que podría Amar como una loca a Gabriel Dean, pero que en ese beso, se me había ido la vida… O mejor dicho se me fue – Dejé sus manos caer y las lagrimas que tanto había evitado llegaron a llenar mis ojos…

Con un leve toque sobre mis mejillas, limpio mis lágrimas y me dio un suave, pero tierno beso en la mejilla- Lo sé, porque contigo se me quedo la alegría y toda esa locura Rizzoli que implantaste en mí, pero…

¿Pero? …. – Dije abriendo mis ojos, esperando solo una estocada de Maura Isles para romper mi corazón y ella tenía todos los motivos y justificaciones…

Sí, quieres estar conmigo, no será tan sencillo –dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarme- Conmigo siempre, puedes ser como quieras y yo estaré aquí siempre para ti, pero hay que poner nuestras vidas en orden… -Separándose suavemente y mirando mi rostro –Yo estoy Con Annie y no quiero hacerle daño, debo hablar con ella… y tú estás casi a punto de casarte con…

No, terminamos… No quiero luchar conmigo misma, no quiero cometer más errores… Estoy libre y puedo esperar por ti, luchar si eso quieres –Dije más decidida que nunca.

No se lucha por algo que se tiene desde hace años Jane – Respondió sonriendo y me dio un leve beso apenas rozó sus labios… -Lavanda…

Miel… -Respiré profundo y solo seguí mi impulso y me fui sobre ella buscando un beso más profundo –Siguen sabiendo a miel y no me los negaré otra vez - Le dije sonriendo…

Creo, que eso me lo confirmo – dijo para luego abrazarme – Creo que lo mejor será que hable hoy mismo con Annie, llévame a casa.

Está bien, pero quiero estar cerca de ti. –tomé su mano y fuimos hasta el auto.

De ahora en adelante todo sería muy distinto de cómo me lo había planteado, todo sería más sería y no dejaría que me arrebataran a Maura, no de nuevo, mis prejuicios no iban a ser problema, sólo sería Annie, pero estoy dispuesta a cuidarla, como lo hacía antes.….


	6. Chapter 6

Déjame Darle Un Nuevo Inicio a Tu Corazón

Luego de volver a casa con Jane tomadas de la mano, no pensé en Annie hasta que se hicieron las 7 y era la hora en que llegaría para nuestra cena habitual, ¿por dónde comenzar?, ¿qué decir para no herir tan profundo, pero ser completamente honesta al mismo tiempo?... Es una cuestión realmente difícil y mientras más me hundía entre mis pensamientos, el trabajo me saco de ellos. Era del Departamento de Policía, esto me daría tiempo para pensar.

Buenas noches. Dra. Isles –se escuchaba la voz del detective Korsak al otro lado del teléfono –Disculpe las molestias, comprendo que es su día libre…

No se preocupe detective. ¿qué necesita?

Hubo un homicidio en el norte de la ciudad.

Deme 15 minutos y estaré llegando. Hasta luego –dije para colgar el teléfono y marcarle a Annie quién no me respondió y me limité a dejar un mensaje en su buzón, cosa que realmente no me agradaba hacer.

Mientras Conducía al norte no podía dejar de rememorar esa sensación al probar los labios de Jane Rizzoli, de ser unas adolescentes a lo que éramos ahora. Mujeres maduras, no podía evitar la culpa por engañar de una u otra forma a Annie, pero no podía mentirme sobre lo que siempre evite desde hace tanto tiempo cuando salí corriendo de la vida de Jane…La Amaba.

Escena Del Crimen

Mujer madura de unos 36 años con heridas intercostales, posibles hemorragias internas, experimenta lo que al parecer es una quemadura producto de una soga para atar carga pesada…

Entonces fue ahorcada y luego golpeada y apuñaleada… -La voz gruesa y fuerte que no podía confundir con ninguna otra…

No, solo digo al parecer, habría que hacer pruebas para confirmar la teoría –levantando la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos marrones tan decididos y concentrados en resolver un crimen como siempre. –Jane..

¡Vamos Maura! … Sabes que fue en ese orden – respondió con algo de fastidio en la voz.

No, si te fijas bien –Señalando cerca de la aorta alrededor del cuello –son señas de luchas, y luego –guiándola a la herida del costado izquierdo –tiene una herida punzante hecha a quemarropa, es decir, ésta chica luchó por su vida.

Lo que quiere decir… que nuestro criminal no es tan fuerte… ¡Ey Frost!... ¿Tienen los datos de esta chica? … Identificación, Celular… ¿Algo?

Hola Dra. Isles –saludando cortésmente – Ehmm sólo se halló su identificación Jane, pero más hacía el este consiguieron uno de sus zapatos, por el momento estamos acordonando la zona para ver si encontramos algo más.

Ok, llama a secuestros y desapariciones. Pregunta si hay alguna denuncia acerca de una chica con las características de ella y busca llamadas, mensajes ubicaciones y todas las posibles conexiones de esta chica. Yo iré con Korsak a buscar evidencia.

Está bien, me pondré a trabajar.

Vale. Maura por favor determina rápidamente el orden y consígueme ADN te lo suplicaría. –haciendo casi un puchero, cuando El Sargento Vice entro en el perímetro de ambas chicas.

Woah! Janie al parecer estas de buen humor – con un tono sarcástico

Busca tu muerte natural Korsak –Regalándole una de sus miradas asesinas

¡Uhh, Disculpa! Vamos creo que hallé algo que nos dará buenos indicios con la ayuda de la Dra. Isles

Muy bien vamos. Maura te veo en la estación luego…

Sí, iré analizar las hebras que quedaron alrededor de su cuello y te llamaré apenas encuentre algo. –Con una sonrisa en el rostro – Espero que podamos hablar luego

Lo haremos. Hasta luego – con un discreto, pero que no pasó desapercibido por Korsak. Buen semblante para Maura.

Con el correr de la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche, maura y su equipo trabajaron duro en la atuopsia y la recolección de muestras para el esclarecimiento del homicidio, justo cuando estaba por irse, recibe otra llamada, pero esta vez del Agente del FBI Gabriel Dean.

Buenas noches, habla Isles

Buenas noches, Dra. Isles es el Agente Dean del FBI, llamé directamente al Sargento Korsak, pero nos refirió a usted, tenemos otra víctima al sureste de la ciudad y necesitamos de su apoyo, para el levantamiento del cadáver si no es mucha molestia.

No, en efecto ese es nuestro trabajo mi equipo estará allí en 15 minutos.

Gracias por su colaboración.

De nada Agente.

Diablos, no sabía desde cuándo ni cómo, pero realmente nunca había tolerado a Gabriel y al parecer era mutuo, ahora lo que faltaba estaría mano a mano con Jane… Aff Caray, que buen inicio de semana. Salir de la morgue a las 2:00am del lunes para retornar a las 8:00 am. Me hacía falta un poco de descanso, cuando de nuevo suena mi celular, solo Dios sabe cuánto rogué para que no fuera otra víctima en menos de 6 horas.

Habla Isles, buenas noches. –con un todo algo fastidiado

Rizzoli afuera del edificio, no pensé que mi llamada te molestará

¡Oh Jane!, para nada. Es sólo que hace un rato recibí una llamada de los del FBI y pensé que sería otra víctima.

Sí lo sé, es terrible, supe que Dean está aquí y por eso vine a buscarte, quiero hablar contigo de ello. Te veo en el Estacionamiento.

Vale, voy saliendo – Dije al colgar, para luego apagar las luces e ir junto a Jane.

Al salir allí estaba con su ropa rustica siempre tan ella, de haber cumplido con el itinerario de ayer le habría comprado unos nuevos pantalones, unos que entallaran más su cintura. Pensé con una leve risilla para mis adentros, cosa que ella noto al momento que me le acerqué.

¿qué piensas?... Luces como esa vez en el 10mo grado que me llevaste a comprar ese vestido todo "Femenino", que me lo coloqué sólo porque insististe demasiado. – abriendo la puerta de su auto

Jeje no te alarmes, no será nada malo… ¿Y mi auto?

Se quedará aquí, yo te traeré mañana y los chicos lo cuidarán vamos. No me hagas hacer pucheros.

Mmm Sería lindo verlos en ti –con un dejó de alegría en el rostro

Ahh nooo, vamos sube... –Volviendo a la rigidez habitual de la chica Rizzoli

Ok, cariño ya subo –dijo para luego adentrarse en el auto muerta de risa al ver la expresión sonrojada de Jane

Me llamaste ¿Cariño? –Aún parada detrás de la puerta

Sí, pero si quieres conduzco yo –guiñándole un ojo

Oh no, eso lo haré yo misma –corriendo al asiento del conductor

Durante el camino a casa de Jane solo se sintieron los bostezos de maura y el tararear de las canciones en el auto de Jane, cuando por unos instantes Jane se dispuso a ser la primera en tocar el tema por el cual había ido a buscar a Maura a la estación.

Soltando un suspiro, para tomar la valentía necesaria al hablar- Para comenzar, quería decirte que todo lo ocurrido y lo que te dije sigue en píe, que Dean esté aquí no cambia nada…

Lo sé Jane, no tenías que ir a buscarme. Confío en ti – regalándole una adorable sonrisa – pero creo que estamos yendo a tu casa y no sé tú, pero… ¿No es muy pronto para dormir juntas?

Ehmm no, no pienses mal. Es solo que quiero hablar contigo, tranquilamente… -un tanto sonrojada a lo que maura atino a reír en un modo divertido.

Jejeje, eres demasiado adorable cuando demuestras tus emociones

Ja ja ja… Llegamos, vamos adentro –abriendo la puerta del vehículo, para adentrarse en el departamento con Maura.

Creo, que está algo desordenado aquí –analizando el área en la búsqueda de inducir a jane a un nuevo modelo de vida y de orden.

Jane solo veía como su chica analizaba cada milímetro del apartamento, y antes de que esta pudiera emitir un solo sonido le atino a lanzar una recta directa – Ya luego lo ordenaremos juntas. Abriendo una cerveza que acababa de sacar del refrigerador

Vale, ahora bien… Hablemos -sentándose en el sofá central, haciendo un espacio para su chica. –ven aquí aún no muerdo, solo disecciono cadáveres, pero no muerdo

¡.Oh que alivio.! ¿sabes lo increíble qué es después de tanto tiempo, tenerte aquí?.. –soltando un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa nostálgica – Juraste no volver a mi vida, cuándo te saqué de ella.

Sí, así iba a ser. Hasta que nos cruzamos de nuevo. La Sra. Rizzoli siempre me hablaba de tus logros, pero nunca menciono cuando te convertiste en detective. –mirando al vacío – mucho menos, cuando le comenté que sería la jefa del departamento de Boston

¿¡Ella lo sabía!?... con razón… - expresando unas ganas de matar a su madre - …Siempre lo supo…

Yo pensé que tú lo sabías… -un poco asustada por la expresión de Jane – no le digas nada, por favor…

No tranquila –abrazando a su chica – no soy un ogro –sonriéndole-

Lo sé –dándole un beso en la mejilla – te extrañé

Yo a ti Maur –dejándose ir a sus labios- … Tal vez no sea la mejor, ni la más hermosa, no tan refinada como "Anna", pero si te traje hoy es porque quiero dar un nuevo inicio a tu corazón.

Oh… Eso lo hiciste desde el momento en que nos conocimos. –acurrucándose a su pecho –solo… No sé cómo lo tomará Anna, no he podido hablar con ella, con todo lo que ha pasado…

Sí, mañana tendremos trabajo – tomando a maura de la mano y guiándola a su habitación –hoy dormirás con mi pijama preferida

¿Una franela de los rex sox? – con una amplia sonrisa

Vaya que no lo olvidas! – abriéndola la puerta de su cuarto –bueno te dejaré aquí mientras te cambias.

Vale, pero no tienes que dormir fuera – mostrándole el amplio espacio en la cama

Eh…. –sonrojada- está bien.

No muerdo jane, ya te lo he dicho… -culminando se cambiarse, para hacerse espacio en las sabanas de Jane.

No, sí no es por ti…. –cambiándose rápidamente y metiéndose en su cama – vamos a dormir, buenas noches Maur.

Buenas noches Jane –abrazándose a su espalda

Esto sería un verdadero inicio para la vida de ambas chicas, solo que todo no sería tan sencillo como parecía, vendrían más situaciones e incomodidades con Dean… Sólo falta ver el modo en que se adaptan y la confianza que exista entre ellas…

N.A. : Muchísimas gracias, espero opiniones quiero hacerlo mejor para que puedan disfrutar de lectura. =)


End file.
